Stair Case Secrecy
by chriscolferseamonkeys
Summary: Bella a swimmer finds herself in love with her bestfriends brother what will this complicated love come too? Secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine I used to have this as my characters but i imagine if your like me you hate it when its not bella and edward so enjoy. All characters and vampire ideas belong to the beautiful amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Love Hannah**

He's your friends brother, no Bella you can't. I bet he doesn't even like you the way you like him. We don't even talk I'm not even sure we have said more than a few sentences to each other. But every time I see him my heart skips a beat and I don't know why.

During practice that night every turn we made we were in sync and we turned to different sides facing each other. I could tell that the pause that we both took was not because we were tired but something else. Even through our tinted goggles our eyes met. After we finished the set I felt his eyes on my back. He was staring at me.

I never thought about the possibility of liking Edward we were so much alike we liked the same foods, we liked the same things, both smart, both short-ish, both loved breaststroke, both the fastest swimmers in our age group, the only thing separated us is our age 1 year difference and the fact that his little sister is my best friend.

First I realized the way he looked at me couldn't be much right? He just looks at me…a lot. But then there was the dream that made my heart ache with so much pain and long for him. I dreamt that he did like me and he showed it a lot more that he does in real life except I didn't realize it, my friends did. Jessica kept trying to distract him from me so that our common friend wouldn't try to kill me. We've had an incident before with Jessica and Edward when it was dark and Edward kissed her, Alice, Edward's sister, in the room, not knowing what was going on. Until we told her. She freaked out. Edward doesn't talk to Jessica anymore. I can tell that he's trying so hard not to pull the incident again.

But what if I want him to.

It got worse the next day at school. I was walking the halls with my friends and so was he. And we walked around how many times? 10 If I'm correct I can name you exactly what he was wearing. An off white Hollister sweater with Forest green kakis. Okay so it was weird that I saw him 10 times in a ten minute time period but it couldn't get any worse right? Wrong on the way to every single one of my classes guess who I saw and guess who saw me and our eyes held each others for a split second. Alice haha... no her brother.

My day ended after practice as I tried to ignore him as much as possible. I thought it was just a coincident. And when I tried acting normal and telling Alice that I saw her brother like 18 times in the hall today she quickly changed the subject not even acknowledging me, oh yeah I knew she heard me. Could that mean something. Is Edward talking about me a lot at home? Did Alice some how find out that I might possibly like him? I don't know but something is definatly up.

**So that was just the intro it gives you back round on some of the characters and such the next chapter is much longer and much better lol. I LOVE REVIEWS ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 you guys! Woo wishing I had some readers right now but I guess readers come with time. sigh well enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next day I was tired and stressed out and frustrated as I walked through the school hallways. Pushing my ways through the busy hallways filled with annoying teenagers and slow walkers. I was almost at my locker when I wasn't looking and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor-" it was him.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"What's wrong?" he asked as his voiced buried deep into my soul.

"I'm just really tired and stressed out." I said tearing up a little bit.

"Hey shh, I've been in your place before I know its hard, when everyone expects you to do good on limited sleep and then once you get through the school day you have to go to practice. The whole time you don't have someone by your side." he said picking up the books I had dropped when we ran into each other.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said sighing while opening my locker.

"Sometimes we just need someone arms to hold us tight." I looked up at him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said staring deep into his eyes. He moved closer to me and pulled me into his body wrapping his warm arms around me. My head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck as he sighed into my hair. He's hugging me, he's actually hugging me. I can't believe this maybe he does like me? But why would some one like me? I'm so quiet and so unsocial. Usually people would think of me as a loner but its fun to just have some alone time by yourself sometimes. But I still hang out with my friends all the time. When you're a swimmer your always with your friends and sometimes you get sick of each other. But I still longed for someone to love me and someone to snuggle with me. He stepped away as my body ached to pull him back in. No don't.

"We should get going to class the bell should ring soon."

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Physical Science Blaaa."

"Oooohhh that's not fun, yeah I'm going to AP history with Mr. Angle."

"Haha have fun."

"You too."

"Like that will happen see you later… practice?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

I walked into my next class in a some what better mood. My cheeks were flushed with blood and a huge grin spread across my face. Maybe I would actually enjoy this class this time. Even though I have Mr. Meyers this period and he is horrible. Maybe there is some hope.

Class went by unbelievably slow the whole time I was day dreaming about him, I couldn't even think of his name, if I did the familiar horrible empty feeling would find its way back into my heart. The feeling that had been way to familiar and horrible when your heart aches.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I frantically kept looking around looking for him to pass me the hall way like every other day but he didn't I couldn't find him. Now I wanted to go to swim practice just to see him. Usually I was terribly nervous to go to practice who knows what our coach would unleash on us and simple say "its challenging" when its usually impossible.

I hope I don't fall to fast like every crush that I have had in the past years. When it turns out nothing happens it just rips my heart even more leaving me broken and lonely. I'm a freshman in high school and I haven't even gotten my first boyfriend or kiss.

I got to practice and he was there yes! I had to find a way to talk to him with out anyone to know especially Alice. Alice has been my friend for about 4 years when she moved here and joined my swim team.

When I was in the locker room I texted him to meet me in the staircase that no one uses at the Y, since I have to wait for Lauren, my sister, to finish practice and he's suppose to be lifting. He texted me back saying for me to hold on and to just wait for him under the stair case hidden so that he can tell his lifting buddies that he has to leave because he has to go somewhere in an hour.

I was sitting in the dark corner under the stairs thinking to myself how far I would go just to talk to him and have his company like how I am right now in this cold corner under the dark creepy stairs.

"Okay I'm here," he said sliding under down next to me as I jumped.

"Hi,"

"Sorry did I scare you?" he asked.

"Just broke me from my train of thoughts."

"Well sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

"So why did you want to talk to me so much?"

"I don't know just when I'm around you my heart feels good and your company is amazing." I said shivering from the cold and his presence.

"I feel the same way, are you cold?" he asked moving a little closer as I sunk into the familiar scent of his arms.

"Not anymore." I smiled at how cheesy the line I just said but it was true.

"So today when I hugged you I didn't want to let go." He said looking up through his eyelashes.

"I didn't either." I said moving closer to him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." he said also moving closer

"I know" I whispered our lips inches apart.

"Alice would be mad."

"I know."

"But I don't care."

"Neither do I." I said and at that very moment our lips touched. The kiss was very soft at first but then we gradually got rougher. This is my first kiss under the stairs hiding away from other people keeping everything in secrecy. He pushed me against the wall as things began to deepen. Then he flew off of me covering my mouth as footsteps walked above us as we heard Alice's voice from over head. Our eyes widened but then the we heard the door close as she walked away.

"You know that she'll have to know about this some day."

"Yeah but not yet she would kill us."

"Hey at least you don't have to live with her. How am I going to be able to look at her?"

"Hey it's not like your cheating on her, just act normal."

"I'll try." he said smiling and brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Do you think, we're doing this to fast?"

"I- don't know, I haven't really liked someone before like I like you, why does it matter?"

"I don't know it really doesn't I just don't want something to happen to us."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

We snuggled closer together and sat in silence. Once in a while someone would walk up the stairs and then the door would close.

"We should get going its been an hour someone might suspect something." he said brushing his finger on my cheek.

"How are you getting home your mom thinks your lifting and your going home with Mike and Mike thinks you had to go home early for something and he doesn't have to bring you home. If you sneak out of the building they might see you."

"Uh good point well they only lift for and hour and you don't have to go home for another half an hour."

"I could bring you home."

"Exactly, just make sure you can bring me home."

"Don't worry my mom won't mind we bring home Alice all the time, I'll just say that Mike accidentally left without you after lifting."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem I can't just leave you here."

"Yeah that wouldn't be good if I was left here."

"My mom should be here in a few minutes lets go upstairs."

"Okay."

We made our way upstairs and my mom was waiting in the lobby giving me a sly look. As I got nervous.

"Mom, Mike left Edward here after lifting by accident he needs a ride home. Can we bring him home?"

"Yeah of course we can bring you home Edward, how could Mike just forget about you?"

"Well he didn't forget about me I actually told him I had a ride home but my mom is stuck at work." He said looking down at his feet for affect even though I knew my mom would of brought him home anyways.

"Oh no problem we can take you home don't worry bout it, ask any time."

"Thanks." he said shooting me a smile when she turned to walk to the car.

We got in the car my sister calling shotgun and for the first time I was okay with that. Edward and I climbed into the backseat our swim bags in between us. I leaned back and sighed, I didn't realize how tired I was.

"How was practice?" My mom said trying to get a conversation out of the silent car.

"Fine." Edward and I both said at the same time looking at each other and then swinging our heads back to looking out our windows.

"Did you get all of your homework done?" my mom asked.

Silence filled the car engulfing us in it. Rain began to fall from the sky like the earth was crying. Why did we have to keep this from the rest of the world, this is going to be hard. I always liked rain, it was relaxing. It washed your worries away with it letting you clear your mind and start over again.

"Bella?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Oh yeah no I still have some more, I was uh distracted." I said smiling and laughing to myself.

"Oh well make sure you finish it." she said looking at me in her mirror.

When my eyes found their way back to my window I realized that we were already at his house.

"Alright Edward, here's your house have a great night." my mom said stopping at the top of their drive way.

"Bye thanks." He said using his gentleman charm.

"Bye." I said looking down at the phone in his hand implying that I would text him later. He smiled back holding his phone up. He backed up and closed the door instantly my heart dropped. It's going to be hard to be away from him.

The rest of the drive home I sprawled across the back seat taking in the scent Edward left behind him. This would be tough.

When we got home I finished the rest of my homework as time just passed on. Soon enough it was 8:30. That seemed good enough might as well try to get some sleep. Hours passed as I tossed and turned until I finally tired myself out and feel into a deep sleep.

_I was outside in the woods, it was raining. It was twilight. I didn't know why I was out there or where I was. The wind blew making me shiver as I realized how cold it was as my hair dripped cold drops down my back. Why was I out here? I couldn't remember anything._

_"Bella?"_

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella?"_

"_Edward where are you."_

"_Bella help"_

_"EDWARD." I ran towards the sound of his voice. Tears streamed down my face, I was so frustrated. I kept running and running as fast as I could._

_"Bella help me HELP ME. No, no, no, oh please help."_

"_Edward, Edward, Edward? Where are you??!!" I ran faster and faster but I could never find him. Then a piercing scream came somewhere from the darkness of the woods._

I flung out of bed in tears. As I realized that it was a dream. But it felt so real. I shoved my comforter into my mouth to block the sobs coming out of my body. I looked at the clock through my tears 5 am good my alarm clock should ring in 15 minutes. I don't have to go back to sleep and face that horrible dream.

I got out of bed and picked up my towels and walked down the hallway to the shower. I turned the knob to make the water warm. I took of my clothes and stepped into the warm steamy water, then sighed a relief. The warm droplets ran down my body kind of like in my dream but those where cold horrible droplets, different from these warm relaxing droplets. As I washed my hair as I replayed my dream over and over again through my mind. I spent enough time in the shower and I couldn't waste anymore time in the shower.

I got dressed and then walked down stairs and ate some breakfast. I ate slowly thinking. When I finished eating I still had some time to waste so I blew dry my hair. Finally it was time to leave my house for the bus.

The bus came as soon as I got there and I was on the bus alone for a change. I decided that I would finally text Edward. I opened my phone and texted him.

_How did u sleep?_

A few seconds later he texted me back.

_Not great you?_

Did he have a dream too?

_Horrible. Why didn't you sleep well?_

_Nightmare._

_Really? What was it about?_

_You_

_Me?_

_Does that creep you out?_

_No, no that's fine, actually I'm more surprised._

_Why?_

_I had a horrible nightmare about you too._

_Oh._

_What was your nightmare about?_

_I was in the woods and it was raining and you were shouting my name but I couldn't find you._

I couldn't believe what I just read, did he just have the same nightmare as I did?

_No, no this isn't happening._

_What's wrong?_

_I had the same nightmare._

_Exact?_

_Exact_

_Weird_

_Yeah I know _

_Don't worry bout it can't mean much see you at school_

_Yeah I guess your right I miss you_

_Miss you too_

I can't believe it he had the same nightmare as I did. I wonder if he sobbed as I did. Cried as I did. I imagined him in the shower watching the droplets run down his body just like they ran down mine. I bit my lip in the thought of him completely naked watching the water run down his body. No to soon. I need to stop these sexual fantasies.

The bus pulled into the school drive way as we all piled out of the bus and walked up the stairs to our homerooms I walked in a trance. I opened my locker in a trance everything and everyone passed me in a blur. Until his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey." he whispered into my ear.

"Hi." I whispered back turning around in his arms so I could see his face. I could tell he was running low on sleep he had purple rings under his eyes and he was paler than usual. I took my hand and traced under his eye with my finger. Running over the purple lines.

"You really didn't sleep well." I said dropping my hand as I felt my face begin to burn with rushing blood pooling in my cheeks.

"Yeah and neither did you." he smiled.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Haha don't worry bout it your still beautiful." he said making me blush even more.

"Thanks."

"Hey we should get to class."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye, I wish we could, um, kiss but I don't want to get caught."

"Haha that would be bad."

"Yeah."

"I promise that we'll kiss as long as you want, later." he said brushing my cheek with his fingers.

The day went by to slow all I could think about was him. Soon enough it was time for geometry the only class I have with Alice, this might be difficult. I walked into the room earlier than everyone else as always. Then people started to casually walk into the room, she being one of the lasts as always. She looked at me and then sat down, everything normal so far. She poked my back, that's usual, usually I turn around to see what she wants. Oh yeah act normal, I turned around.

"What?"

"Hi,"

"Yes..?"

"I hope practice isn't hard."

"Ha yeah…" I said breathing in deeply.

"What's wrong? Anything happen in French with you and a special someone?"

"Ah who?"

"Matt." she said as her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah nothing happened today."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, it probably wont though since yesterday was pretty hard, I don't know I've learned to expect the unexpected."

"Haha yeah I know." she said looking at me weird, I bet she didn't realize that I noticed that look.

"So yesterday when I was walking up stairs to go to the lobby after my meeting with Coach I heard something weird under the stair case." My eyes widened she had heard us!

"Really? That's weird what do you think it was?"

"Uh I don't know but I heard banging and shifting and then a gasp as I started to walk up the stairs. I think it was people making out possibly. Can you believe people these days?" she said laughing.

"Haha yeah," I laughed nervously knowing that she knew it was us. I quickly took out my phone and sneakily texted Edward.

_Watch out Alice heard us under the staircase._

_Did she know it was us?_

_No she thought it was some two people making out but she didn't know who._

_What did u say?_

_I just laughed nervously with her haha_

_Time to find a new place_

_Yeah don't want her to find us_

_That would be bad hey g2g teacher walked in bye._

_Bye _

I couldn't even imagine Alice finding out that me and Edward are going out, even worse that we were making out the first day we sort of started talking to each other. I can just picture her face. I shudder just thinking bout it. I've been friends with Alice for a long time and me and Edward never really talked to each other we would look at each other, congratulate each other after races, say sorry, thankyou, etc. But we never really talked just mumbled and passed each other.

"So Bella."

"Yes, Alice?"

"We should hang out."

"Uh yeah sure, when?"

"Well tomorrow is Friday after practice you could come to my house and sleep over."

"Okay! I'm sure my mom will say yes!"

"Yay this is going to be fun."

Then the bell rang. Thankfully saved by the bell.

**Thanks loves please comment hope your enjoying this more than my original one,**

**Love Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the chapters get a lot better with this one trust me. **

**I decided to tell you guys the truth. Every time i get a new crush on a boy and i really like him, i write this kind of fantasy love story about us. Some of the parts are actually true and all the characters are mine except i changed their names to keep their identities a secret of course. Really i'm not one of those losers who has no life and just makes up a life for themselves. These crushes just inspire my love stories that i love to write. So pretty much all of this story i came up with and i would tell you what i don't own but it would ruin the story for you so i will just tell you after that chapter is over lol. Well hope you guys enjoy.**

**Oh P.S. I noticed that i have gotten some hits but no reviews :( whats up with that? Reviews highly appriecated. EVEN if the story truly sucks and you got so bored you stopped reading it. Although that would probably break my heart i would still like to know so i can improve my writing skills.**

**I am only a highschool student there is only so much i can do.**

**Much love Hannah. 3**

Chapter 3 (at her house)

"Ugh practice was hard today, but I felt good." I said.

"Ya me too." Edward said agreeing with me, Alice looked confused, when did we start talking to each other?

"You guys suck!"

"Why?" we both said at the same time.

"Cause you actually did good at this practice!"

"Haha."

"So what do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked, I knew what I wanted to do but she couldn't know that, I'll have to save that until she's asleep.

"Uh I don't know I don't really care."

"Well that helps, how bout play the Wii?"

"Sure,"

We all headed down stairs to their basement. For the next three hours we continued to play the Wii and then ate dinner, and then watch some movies and eventually all of us "fell asleep" in the living room. What I meant by "fell asleep" I meant Alice fell asleep and then me and Edward sneakily went under the same blanket and snuggled, and kissed. I like the kissing part the best hehe.

"Edward." I whispered snuggling closer into his arms.

"Yeah?" he whispered back wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"Don't you think this is risky to be doing this so close to Alice?"

"Uhh yeah but if she wakes up we can just move away from each other and just pretend we got under this blanket in our sleep."

"Yeah but if it's too late and she catches us?"

"Um I don't know honey but don't worry bout it too much." he said kissing my lips and brushing his nose across my cheek. Then he brushed my hair behind my ear and pulled me closer to him. I didn't think that was possible. We snuggled for sometime until we fell asleep.

"Guys?"

My eyes flew open as I peaked out of the blanket, Alice was awake looking at us. Edward was still wrapped around me. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ah what the heck- Alice." he said opening his eyes realizing what had happened.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Uh it doesn't look like what it seems."

"Then what? Why didn't you tell me, you guys didn't like hook up or something right?"

"No, no, no Alice we would never. Look we ran into each other in the hall and got talking and then after practice a few days ago, we met up and talked." He looked at me to see if he could go on.

"Look Alice, I'm exhausted every day and I'm miserable no guys like me. I'm a klutz, shy, and pale, not like every other girl who flirts with every guy she sees. I was lonely. My heart hurts every time I read or watch or see a love story or a cute couple. When I talked to your brother my heart stopped hurting and when he left my heart started hurting again! I like the way it feels when I'm around him."

"Bel-"

"leave it Al, I like Bella." he smiled looking at me.

"Eww this is so weird, but at least you guys are happy I guess." she said looking down.

"Ya it is."

The rest of the night went by awkwardly we barely talked to each other.

"Are you guys alright?" Mrs. Cullen asked

"Huh? Oh yeah we're fine." Alice replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we're just a little tired." Edward said.

"MMhmm." I said falling back onto the sleeping bag but I didn't realize that it wasn't the sleeping bag. It was the comforting lap of Edward. He rubbed my shoulder, pushing my hair out of my face as I pushed my head into his leg. "Mmmmm."

"You guys seem…" Mrs. Cullen said wondering about us.

"Uhh uhhhhhhhhh uh ah uh," Alice stuttered trying to find words so that our parents wouldn't find out the secret.

"She just hit her wall!" Alice blurted.

"Her wall but what about Edward?"

Edward looked at me and then his mother and collapsed onto the sleeping bag pretending to be wiped out and fell "asleep". I realized what I was going on and I started laughing uncontrollably like I do when I hit my wall.

"Are you guys alright?" Mrs. Cullen asked again!

"We stayed up really late last night." Alice said fake yawning. I pretended to fall asleep curing into Edward's lap, hugging his leg like it was a blanket. I breathed in his scent, he smelt so good.

"Well you guys shouldn't stay up so late any more, I don't know about them being so close maybe we should move them."

"Ya maybe."

"You take Bella and I'll take Edward, and we'll move them"

"Okay."

Alice pulled me at my waist as Edward slowly drifted away from me, I didn't want that so I clutched his leg tighter.

"Bella you have to let him go." Alice whispered.

I couldn't do it I couldn't but I had to, I had to if I wanted to keep him. Boy am I selfish! I let go of him, my heart aching. He groaned, I heart hurt more, I had to reach out and touch him I had to, No you can't Bella you can't!

"There now put some blankets on them while I get some pillows, why aren't you wiped out Alice?"

"Uhh I don't know I was the first one to fall asleep. Maybe that's it."

"Maybe."

Alice draped a warm blanket over me as I shivered and grabbed a handful of the blanket and shoved it onto my face.

"Here's some pillows, her Al put this under Bella's head."

She put the pillow under my head.

"Let them sleep Alice, bye." Mrs. Cullen said as she left the room.

"Bye mom," she said, "Ok she's gone."

I flew up, as Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. I crawled over to him and grabbed his shirt pulling him into me. Our lips crashed against each others. I didn't even care that Alice was watching us, I was just in happy land. His smell, his taste, he surrounded me. I pulled him closer to me tangling my hands around his neck in his shirt. He tangled his hands in my hair and let out a moan, making my heart skip a beat.

"Uh," Alice said coughing awkwardly.

He pulled away looking into my eyes as I searched his dark eyes. He kissed me one more time and then pulled away looking at Alice.

"Ew." She said, as I wiped my lip.

"Sorry Alice." We said at the same time, looking at each other then looking back at Alice laughing.

"Ugh." she groaned as I realized that I still had his shirt balled up in my fists. Looking down I could see his beautifully sculpted abs, I pushed him back against the pillow, pulling his shirt up. I traced his pale muscles, my fingers trembled.

"Mhmm." he moaned under my touch.

He stroked my cheek as I smiled at him. I put my head onto his chest and closed my eyes taking him in. He stroked my hair sending electric shocks down my spine.

"This is so awkward." Alice mumbled. She snapped us out of our little world. I sighed moving away from him, fixing his shirt. He cleared his throat. I could do this forever.

**OMG Alice Bella's best friend found out about her and Edward wow big shocker!**

**I wanted it ****to happen later on in the story but i ran out of ideas so here ya go next chapter up in a bit i have school so i probably will only get to publish these on the weekends.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**LOVE YA GUYS**

**MUWAH Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**So whats up my readers who don't like to comment. Haha**

**This is where i sort of started to like this new senoir at my school named Jake coincidence? Haha i have no idea so well I did not steal jake from stephenie meyer because jake is real lol ( I didn't change his name) but so soon i will be giving credit to the amazing beautiful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy my lovely readers**

**Love Hannah**

CHAPTER 4

The next day at school I was walking around the second floor of the school to bring something to one of my teachers before I went up to my locker. Morning practice before school was tough and my legs barely supported me as I limped around.

I always wondered what normal teenagers thought of swimmers. People who always smell like chlorine. Hot people in bathing suits 24/7? Or people who basically have no lives because they have to practice all day after school before school and on the week ends. Then they show up to school with wet hair, goggle rings around their eyes, and all sore from practice.

"Bella!" I whipped my head around to see a fellow swimmer, Jake, what did he want? I'm a freshmen he's a senior.

"Yeah?"

"I uh are you okay?" he asked as a confused expression swept across my face.

"Uh?"

"You, you were limping, are you okay? Hard practice this morning?" he said putting his hand on my arm. As my eyes widened at his touch.

"Oh um yes it was hard this morning, yes I am fine."

"Oh that's good. Oh by the way I liked your new drag shorts I forgot to tell you yesterday." he said smiling taking his hand off of my shoulder, but not looking away from my eyes.

"Um thanks." I said blushing.

"Well I have to go see you at practice okay?"

"O-Okay, bye."

Why did Jake want to talk to me? Does he like me or something? I'm confused.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Bella!" I jumped when Edward whispered into my ear when I was at my locker, dropping all of my books and jumping in the process.

"Ugh EDWARD! What the heck you need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" I said as a gush of anger rushed through my body, regretting what I said to Edward.

"Sorry, I uh." he mumbled starting to walk away.

"No Edward!" I said pulling his arm so that his face was inches away from mine. Wrapping my arms around him, taking in his unforgettable scent.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Why were you mad me?"

"I wasn't mad at you I was just confused and annoyed at people and then you just scared me and I just, I don't know." I rambled on trying to figure out really what my problem was.

He breathed in deeply brushing a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Can you just kiss me?" I said hopping it will erase my mind.

He kissed me taking both of his hands and putting them on both sides of my face. I forgot everything, that we were in school, that Jake talked to me, that I was confused about something I didn't even know what it was I just felt confused. I forgot that I was even mad at him for unexplained reasons.

"There," he said, "better?"

"Mmmm, yesssss." I said dragging out my words.

"What is it about my kisses?" he asked reading my mind.

"Uhh,"

"Please tell me."

"Um well when you kiss me I forget everything, I like being with you."

"Really? I must be an excellent kisser then!" he teased.

"I don't want to go to class."

"Me either."

"Skip?"

"Okay!"

"Where are we going to go?"

"Hmm good question, we could leave school and go hang out in the woods."

"Ok," I smiled I had never skipped school before but I would do anything with Edward.

We walked out of the back of the school and headed for the woods it was beautiful out the sun was shining the birds were singing and I was so happy to Edward all to myself. We walked a long distance into the woods until we found a cute little meadow. The meadow was beautiful it had little purple and white flowers all over the place. We sat down in the middle of the meadow taking in the spring air.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"Yes it is." he said, he took my hand in his and started stroking the back of it.

Several minutes passed as he stroked the back of my hand and we stared into each other's eyes occasionally looking off into the woods behind us. Edward released my hand and laid back. I laid next to him. I rested my head on his chest, he stroked my hair as I sighed. I turned up to look at him.

"This is nice." I said

"Mmm" he said agreeing with me.

I moved closer to him, his face, his scent everything about him invited me in. My lips touched his. We made this kiss slow and lasting. His sweet tasting lips on mine. We got more into it. I was on top of him, he was laying down and the kiss had tongue a lot of it. I couldn't believe I was doing this, me! The girl who has never had a boyfriend before.

He kissed the edge of my lip and then left me gasping for air as he kissed my neck. I stroked his back as he kissed me his lips trailing lower and lower now at my collar bone. He made me shiver at the touch, then he stopped.

"Sorry." he said as I frowned

"Why did you stop?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs, staring straight into his eyes.

"I made you cold, you shivered, I can't hurt you, we're going to fast." He sighed.

"I shivered because I liked what you were doing to me." I stated.

"No, no, no we're going too fast."

"There isn't a 'too fast'" I rolled my eyes, "we just go at our own speed."

"I can't, I can't hurt you, I love you too much." he said looking away from me

"You, you love me?"

"More than I should."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the whole we're going to fast, I can't hurt you, I love you more than I should."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"It just shows how much I really care about you, your so fragile I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said brushing my cheek.

"I wont get hurt."

"Yes, somehow you will." he said there was something he wasn't telling me. I could tell and it was hurting and changing him.

"I love you too." I said in defeat I knew if I wanted him to tell me I would just have to patient.

"We should get going its getting dark." he sighed getting up and then pulling me off the ground with little effort.

"Oh!" I said surprised at his sudden strength.

We walked silently through the dark woods toward the school when we realized we didn't have a ride.

"Uh we don't have a ride home."

"Uh I'll text Mike maybe he could bring us home."

_Can you bring me and Bella home? We're stuck at school_

_Sorry man my mom borrowed my car._

_Okay no prob._

"He can't, have anyone else's number who can drive?"

"Uh I have Jake's."

"Okay."

_I need a favor_

_Anything_

_Can you bring me and Edward home? We're stuck at school_

_Uh sure. I'll be there in a few._

_Thanks _

"We have a ride."

"Cool."

We walked the rest of the way and by the time we got to the parking lot Jake was leaning against his car door waiting for us. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry did you wait long?" I asked

"Not really only about a minute."

"Oh."

"Well get in I'm driving you two home right?"

"Yeah."

We piled into the car me in the front with Jake and Edward in the back. The car ride was terribly awkward. No one talked, Edward stared out the side window. Jake was sitting straight and looking straight at the road and I was playing with the hem of my shirt. Edward was dropped off first. Once Edward was out of the car and we were safely away from his house Jake turned his head to look at me.

"You and Edward?" he didn't say it but implied it. I gulped.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

More silence. I put my hand on the middle of the two seats in between me and Jake. A few seconds passed. His hand brushed mine unexpectedly as we both jerked our hands away.

"Sorry."

He pulled up to my house and unlocked the door.

"Well thanks for driving me home."

"Sure no problem." he cleared his throat.

"Uh bye."

"Bye."

**OOOHHH akward lol **

**I really didn't like to have this chapter end so akwardly the next chapter will be when Bella is soooo fricken confused and doesn't know what to ugh and omg a few heart breaking surpizes coming up**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves,**

**How are you guys I havn't posted anything new in a while. I knew it was a good idea to change the characters to characters from twilight it is really annoying to read stories that at least don't even have the characters. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything and everyone :( sigh although Jake is a real person and i am crushing on him lol ;) seriously he is not jacob black- im team edward sooo boo jake.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**seriously guys i know its annoying to review but i haven't gotten one review but i have so much readers can't you just after reading this chapter post a review go ahead call me a bitch or a whiny complaining loser whatever! I just want reviews!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Jake is just a friend, right yeah he's just a friend. What's up with Edward? I realize that it's all just love and he really cares about me but why will I get hurt? I'll only love him and only him. I couldn't imagine anyone else.

So what Edward basically declared his love for me. No pressure haha. My heart hurts to not see him like I've stated before. I miss his kisses and I wish he would of continued what we were doing in the meadow.

I decided to go on a walk in the woods to take my mine off of things. I put on a pair of my favorite comfy jeans on and my favorite blue long sleeve. I put some converse on and let my brunette hair just fall back not even caring what it looked like. No one was home to I didn't bother to leave a note, I wouldn't be that long right? I took my cell phone just in case.

I left my house letting the warm fall air blow through my hair. I walked towards the woods full of beautiful changing leaves. The animals, although hidden, were extremely quiet. My legs were sort of getting tired and I was really far away from my house so I decided to sit down on a fallen tree.

I sat in silence. I few minutes went by when I heard a crack of a breaking twig. It made me jump it was probably just a squirrel. Then I heard it again, I stood up.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard nothing.

"Bella?" A male voice called out.

"Yes?" I asked confused. Jake walked out from behind me.

"Jake?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah it's me." he said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to think, I do that a lot."

"Oh."

"What did you come out here for?"

"To think." I laughed

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"W-what?" Jake was making me nervous, I came out here to think and get my mind off of him and who shows up? He does.

"The leaves, the color it's beautiful."

"Y-yes it is."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked moving closer to me.

"What?"

"Why Edward? Why do you like him so much?"

"I don't think that's your business." I whispered as he moved closer again.

"I just want to know."

"Uh well when I'm around him I feel good and my heart stops hurting, and when we kiss my stomach flips."

"Why him?"

"He understands me."

"I understand you." he whispered.

"Jake." I sighed.

"Sorry."

"Jake?" I asked taking his hand. He sat down. On the log pulling me down next to him. He brushed his thumb across the back of my hand just like how Edward did in the meadow. My heart skipped a beat. His hand was soooo warm it flooded my body with warmth.

It's all my fault I lead him on, if I just left him alone, he wouldn't like me right now.

"Jake please, don't do this."

"I can't help myself Bella, when I'm around you everything changes."

"Ja-" he cut me off kissing me with so much passion I tried to push away I tried to stop him. But it wouldn't work he was to strong. He clasped his arms around me and held me closer. I gave in, the only way he would stop is if I just let him get what he wanted. I kissed him back.

Lust came over me, I had no idea what I was doing. I moved closer to him wrapping my hands in his long hair. He pulled away and then kissed me two more times. I put my hand over my lips wide eyed. I slapped him across the face. This hurt me more than it probably hurt him. A whimper fell off my tongue. I moved away from him and faced the other direction. Embarrassment flooding my body.

"I'm sorry." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Why can't you just except that I like Edward?"

"Because he's not good for you!"

"Why not?"

"You don't know everything about him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you he has to tell you himself."

"Huh?"

"Bye."

He kissed me one more time and then ran away.

Great now my walk that was suppose to help me think just made me more confused. What did Jake mean about Edward not being what I thought he is. I'm so confused! Why me? I ran all the way back home. Half way home I took out my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Edward?" I whispered into the phone tears filling my eyes with hatred and guilt.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Why are you okay?"

"Sort of I can't tell you right now can you please just come to my house or something?"

"Well I have good news for you!!"

"What?"

"I got my license so I can drive to you when ever I want!"

"Oh my gosh no way!!!!!! Come to me I have to talk to you."

"Alright I'll be over in a second."

I was home at the end of the phone call and he was there in the drive way, he has his own car now too.

I continued running as he got out of the car and I ran into his arms. It was weird the sudden excitement that over came me when I saw him. He held me close to me, no one spoke.

"Why did you want to talk to me so much?"

"I- I have to ask you something."

"What anything."

"Well don't get mad at me." he had a weird look on his face, a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Okay?"

"I was talking to Jake and he said something…"

"What what did he say?"

"He said that I didn't know…. Everything about you, that I thought I did."

"Oh." he said his eyes widening then looking away from me.

"What what is it you can tell me anything." I said looking at him as he swallowed deeply.

"I know I can trust you." he said still not looking at me.

"What, what is it?"

He waited a few minutes thinking about if he wanted to tell me and what he wanted to tell me. My patience was running low but the only way he would tell me is if I was patient.

"You are holding me together, without you I don't think I could survive." my eyes widened as he started to tell me.

"Edward please tell me what's wrong."

"My dad, he has cancer… and he's not going to make it." he said bursting into tears, the only weird thing was that he wasn't actually crying, he was sobbing but there was no tears. I held him closer as tears started to spill out of my own lids. My family has been close to their family forever, and his dad is like my second dad. Loosing him, hurts it really hurts.

"I knew I shouldn't of told you." he sniffed in my hair, "It would just make you cry."

He rubbed my back as I started to sob into his shoulder.

"No, no I'm fine." I said wiping my eyes and pulling back.

I put my hands on his shoulder and looked right into his eyes and asked him, "Are you okay though?"

"He's still alive, I'm just going to pretend he has nothing wrong with him until, it happens."

"How long? How long have you known?"

"It's been months, and he's just getting worse." he whispered.

"It's okay you'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

We held each other in our arms for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I love you."

**And I love you guys!!!!!**

**Still no reviews PLEASE if you review i will love you forever!!!!**

**next chapter up in a little bit idk with school but vacation starts tomoro :)**

**LOVE, HANNAH **


End file.
